


Restless

by Morgan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan/pseuds/Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've been stuck in the car for hours you need just do something. Something physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

They had been on the I 80 for a while and Sam could just make out the sign that said …"the good life" before the sky started turning dark.

-Think it's gonna rain… Sam said and tried to straighten up. He'd been slumped over in his seat for so long his knees creaked like rusty hinges.   
-It would too, I just waxed her.   
Always "her", never "it". Dean loved his car to the point where Sam thought it was a little unhealthy.   
-Well, so you'll get to wax "her" again. I swear you'd take "her" to a chapel if there was any way that didn't involve some fucked up dark magic.   
-Awh, don't listen to the mean man, baby, Dean said and ran his fingers along the tan dash, his voice low and velvety and the caress just as smooth.   
Sam laughed, but there was something in Dean's tone of voice. It made him feel like he had a ball of liquid tar in his guts, just below the navel. Silence settled between them for a little while and then Dean spoke as if his mind was on something else.   
-I don't feel like driving in a thunderstorm so start looking for a place, okay?   
-Sure, Dean.

Econo Lodge, said the sign. Sam just pointed at it without speaking and he was pretty sure Dean had seen it already. While Dean went to get the room Sam crawled out of the car and stretched until his back felt about the right length. He jogged a little on the spot like a boxer and tried to loosen up his neck and shoulders. Damn. Sitting in the car too long. He was supposed to be the intellectual, but right now he wanted something physical. It could be the weather, that thunderstorm massing up ahead. The air had that quality of being pushed ahead of heavy rain and he could feel it coming. Thunder and rain and lightning. When they were kids he had been a little nervous of thunder, but now? He felt like stripping naked and running a mile in the pelting rain listening to the whip and crack of it.

-Hey man. Restless? Dean asked as he came back over to the car.  
-A little.   
-A little, huh?   
-I need to go for a run or something.

Dean gave him a patented what-college-boy-nonsense look which conveyed no end of scorn for nonsense and college in general and jogging in particular. They quickly got squared away in the room and Dean looked at Sam with a hint of a challenge tinting his gaze.

-So. Running…   
-What about it?   
-Are you up for it?   
Sam flashed him his widest grin and dug out his sweats.   
-Are you laying down a challenge there, bro? Because you've been sitting on your ass in the Impala for years and I run pretty much every day.   
Dean just snorted and looked as if that was not any kind of problem.   
-What? I'm athletic, he said.   
-Oh, sure. The hundred meter bar trawl you win every time. Running? Not so much.   
-You're so on.

Sam left Dean in the dust. Well, not dust exactly, because the sky was bruised and it smelled like rain and he could feel the pressure building, but he had gotten a good start and Dean was struggling to keep up. When Sam shot a quick glance over his shoulder Dean was already lagging, and from the look on his face, swearing internally. Sam lengthened his stride and ran with everything he had, not jogging anymore, just running all out as fast as he could go and still maintain the speed for a while. He went round a bend in the road and ran on until his lungs felt like they'd had enough and then he stopped, pawing at the ground and stretching. When Dean finally came around the corner he was washed out and angry as hell. He walked up to Sam, stooped over and started coughing. He was in good shape. He was. He knew he was, damn it!

-Freaky, long-legged bitch, Dean managed between gasps.   
Sam laughed at him, feeling good, the endorphins coursing though his blood. Feeling light and cool and far less tense than he had been an hour ago.   
-I told you I would kick your ass. Who's the bitch now? Sam said and realised as the last words tumbled out of his mouth that he probably shouldn't have said that.   
Dean was on him before Sam could even hold up a hand to stave him off. When it came to straight up brawling they were about equal, but Dean was fought dirty and quickly dropped Sam by the roadside in a scrub bush that tore at his skin and scraped his knuckles. They walked back, sweaty, dusty, bloodied and tousled – but in a good mood. The fight had been just serious enough to let Dean get out of it with some of his honour intact and not serious enough that they would have to retreat to natural corners.

They were almost within sight of the Lodge when it started to rain. It didn't just drizzle, neither, it came down in buckets. They looked at each other and then Sam gave this huge shit-eating grin and shrugged. So they were going to get wet. So what? It wasn't like they had to sleep out in the rain or anything. And because the moment was perfect in some ways and all fucked up in others, Dean punched him in the arm and grinned back. They didn't talk much once they made it through the door. Just smiled and shook their heads and started stripping down. Thunder began rolling in the sky and lightning lit up the room. The electricity blinked and for a few seconds they were both tense. This was too much like a haunting for the easy mood to continue. Sam looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow and then the lights went out and didn't come back on.

-Fuck! Dean swore and stood there in his wet boxers and heard the soft huff of his brother nearby.   
There was a moment of silence, then a bump and a crash and Sam's quick exhalation as he landed on his ass by the bed. Dean laughed and asked if he was okay and got a grumpy "sure" in reply.

Their eyes started adjusting to the half light but lightning kept fucking with their night vision and Sam caught glimpses of his half naked brother moving towards him, wet and shining. It made the moment surreal and kind of funny but there was also that molten feeling in his guts again and the restlessness came back stronger than before. Sam felt like his skin was crackling with electricity. He needed to say something before Dean reached him, put some words between them, some stupid joke, anything. But the words wouldn't come and then Dean reached out a hand and he took it without thinking and let himself be hoisted up. Sam's feet were caught in the bedspread and he staggered towards Dean making contact with all that wet shimmering skin hands first.

-Whoa there, fellah, Dean said and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.   
Dean didn't mind his brother's hands on his chest, or Sam's legs grazing his. They never had any issues with personal space. Growing up the way they had Dean was used to sparring with Sam and apart from Cassie's body Sam was probably the human shape he knew best. Liked best. Liked to touch best. And where the hell did that thought come from? And why was neither of them moving away? Sam gently lowered his head, resting his forehead on Dean's and just stood there like a horse sharing a companionable breath. Dean meant to take his hand off Sam's arm, but his hand slid down the upper arm in a caress and ended at the elbow, letting the hollow of his hand cup the angular bone. Thunder rolled again and they both jumped, a little spooked, and then Sam snorted his amusement and did the damndest thing. He raised his hand and let his fingertips trace his brother's face. And then he leaned in a little and kissed him very, very softly and innocently. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Sam thought. Dean didn't move. He didn't even breathe. Sam was trying to read Dean's eyes in the half-light but Dean was not giving off anything except the fact that now the mood between them was changed. Dean's grip on Sam's elbow tightened. Seconds ticked by. The rain pelted the windows and the sky was blistering and something had to give. Dean gave Sam a blunt push forcing him to sit back down on the bed and Sam had just enough time to think "oh shit" and then Dean crouched down in front of him steadying himself by putting both hands on Sam's thighs.

-Are we doing this? Dean asked in a low tone that competed with the rolling of thunder.   
Sam looked at him from under wet hair and tried to shrug but didn't really dare move in case Dean decided to knock his teeth down his throat. There was an edge to Dean's voice and it felt like violence, not seduction. Dean shifted a little and ran one hand up Sam's leg all the way to the hip.   
-I said are we doing this?   
And Sam nodded ever so slightly fully expecting his brother's fist. In a million years Sam could not have imagined what came next. Dean half rose and gently pushed Sam's shoulder making him lay back on the bed and then followed slowly dragging himself up level. Dean's face was still intense but there was less anger now and more intent awareness. Dean put his hand on Sam's chest and caressed the length of his chest from neck to hip. He leaned down and licked the still damp skin. He lifted his head and let his breath wash over Sam's skin and felt a chill course through his brother's body. This is going to be interesting, Dean thought. Oh Shit was all Sam could think, followed by a quick do that again.   
-You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, Dean said softly and his voice was so full of promise Sam arched a little trying to reach up and meet those words with flesh.

Dean licked at Sam again and ran his hand back up Sam's body. He slowly worked his way across Sam's chest with his mouth and hands, grazing a nipple, touching a familiar scar. He kept at it until Sam was breathing hard and then leaned in for a kiss. Nothing innocent about their lips. Nothing innocent in the way Sam was rushing up to meet him. Dean was a good kisser. On second thought, fuck that, Dean was a live wire, a thousand volts of pure delight. He was setting Sam alight and breaking him down and taking him over with his mouth alone. Sam's thoughts weren't rational anymore when Dean finally broke the kiss and started down Sam's body, lips trailing hands over every inch of skin. Sam raised a hand to Dean's head and just let it rest on his neck, not knowing what to do. He felt Dean's thoughts in his mind: Touch me. We're not far from where we've always been. I trust you more than anyone. Don't fuck this up. And Sam knew it was right. They were not far from what they had always been. He trusted Dean more than anyone. Dean was his oldest friend, his protector, his sword and shield.

Dean liked the taste of Sam's skin. Rain and sweat and family and sex and blood. He didn't mind Sam's hand on his neck. He liked how hard Sam was already just from a little touching and kissing. This beautiful thing is mine he thought and stripped his brother naked. Running his hands over muscle and bone, making the touch firm and smooth. This beautiful thing is going to moan my name he thought and then found himself dragged by the hair up for another kiss. Or five. Sam liked kissing. Sam wanted this to last for a long, long time because he still was not sure what the hell was going on but he was going to make the most of it. Dean's roving hands were becoming a distraction, though, wanting to speed things up. And Dean's tongue was scribing arcane signs on his torso. Sam grabbed Dean's hands and stretched them above his head and rolled them so Dean was under him, their entire bodies touching.

Sam hovered over Dean for a second and got that slow Dean-grin that made more promises and had a deep predatory quality like he would stay on top no matter how much Sam held him down. There was a challenge there too. The rain from Sam's hair dripped down on Dean's face, making him blink and in that second when his eyes closed Sam leaned in for another kiss. Or six. He let go of Dean's hands and pushed his arms under Dean's body moving against him, rolling his hips and enjoying the feeling of being so close. Dean's hands found their way down Sam's back, kneading the working muscles and landed on the soft sensitive skin of his ass. Just when Sam thought he was in control, setting the pace, Dean squeezed and brought him closer and Sam's eyes slipped shut and for a second he was completely caught like that feeling his dick trapped between their bodies and almost loosing it.   
-Dean, he moaned, thinking this is why they moan his name and damn he had to let go and then he was on his back again and Dean's mouth was on him and he didn't even know where his own limbs were anymore. Sprawled out across the bed and helplessly trying to keep himself in check Sam realised Dean was going down on him.   
-This is going to feel so good, Dean said from somewhere around Sam's navel. You have no idea what I can do to you and this is going to feel like nothing you've ever had because we're in each other's heads and know exactly what you are, hunter, brother, lover. I know you better than anyone.

Dean's mouth was hot and wet. Dean's mouth was honey and talent and heat and light. He was running his tongue around the head and then taking all of Sam all the way down and if it hadn't been for Dean's strong hands on his hips Sam would have bucked up. Coherent thought gone, Sam wasn't moaning, he was speaking in tongues. He was lost and home and gone all in a blinding flash. Dean could feel the surging need rising through Sam's body and hummed around his dick as he slowly moved back up. He could feel the anguish in Sam now too much too much slow down toomuch don't stop. Dean drew back and ran the tip of his tongue in a swivel around the glans.  
-I'm gonna to take you for a ride, Dean murmured closing his hand around the base of Sam's cock, stroking with his thumb. Glancing up he met his brother's gaze. Sam with half closed eyes looking wild and desperate was not a bad sight. It touched off the deeper part of Dean's own desire that he had been able to ignore up 'til then because he was still busy owning Sam, breaking him.

-Do it.   
It was a plea and a command and need and want and desire and it came from Sam's lips so hushed Dean wasn't sure he had spoken the words at all. "Do it. Fucking tease, just do it." Sam was at the end of his rope. "Anything, I'll do anything. Just…doit." Languidly Dean went to work on Sam again, licking, touching and rolling his tongue until he felt Sam grow taught, his breath staggering and his hands clutching at Dean, grabbing a fistful of hair trying to get a warning though. Dean worked his free hand down and stroked himself in time with the noises Sam was making. Sam was in a blind rush coming so hard he thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest and he knew he was making sounds, maybe words but there was too much too much Dean. Dean kept working Sam, kept touching him, bringing him down, drawing out the pleasure, revelling in it. He was enjoying the taste and feel of Sam. He smiled knowing that for a full minute Sam forgot to breathe. He slowly moved up Sam's body, touching, caressing, licking. Knowing every inch of skin was so alive, so sensitive was all he needed to keep going right up to Sam's lips. Dean licked at Sam's lip, not really kissing, just tasting. Sam's breathing started slowing and he opened his eyes to meet that look of content on Dean's face that said he knew exactly how good he was.   
-Damn, Sam breathed.   
-U-hu.  
-I mean… damn.   
-Told you I was athletic, Dean grinned.

End


End file.
